bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiyoko Clan
Chiyoko Clan The Chiyoko Clan '(千代子 ちよこ-means child of 1000 generations) is one of the highranking noble houses of Soul Society. Historically part of the original set of the great noble families. Contents http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/N%C5%8Drishin_Clan# hide#Overview #History #Clan Structure #Clan Members Overview The Chiyoki Clan is a well respected and affluent noble house of Soul Society whose members present themselves not quite often in public. The clan has a long history with the Kido corps, and its members usually possess high spiritual power and are said experts of the Demon Art of Kido. As with all high ranking noble families the clan has immunity extraterritoriality. History Since times immemorial the clan govern the balanced flow of Reishi in Soul Society, with exceptional focus on the reneval of the disjoined and discarded masses of spirit particles. Thus Chiyoko rose in to its current status by comprehending the importance of not just the balance between the living world and the spirit world, but the equilibrium of the spiritual as well. Much like the circulation of life and the atomic particles, Reishi is also soupposed to become anew and not lie around without circulation. This led the clan to take on the management of activities in Soul Society as waste recycling and structure reintegration. In modern times this is done under the aegis of the ''Heikō (Equilibrium) Reishi Re-Cycling Enterprise which on common level perception accumulates diposed garbage and also waste water and with the clan's special techique reforms - as they say, "distills and sublimates" - it in to pure spiritual substance. This substance is then sold to warious industial purposes, such as victuals and building materials. Companies those are specifying in said areas are in concern with the Sinnōri clan and their owned Heikō Enterpise. This continual activity cemented the current elevated status and wealth of the clan. Water purification is a process done and lead back to the water system freely by the Heikō Enterprise, as the Chiyoko clan insist keeping the availabiliy of pure water free for every soul which is in and by itself enough to sustain a soul's well being - while eating food is still required to maitain above average spiritual power. The two dragons in their clan symbol means courage and loyalty. Clan Structure Edit Clan Houses Edit The clan is divided into two houses; a main house and a branch house. *'''Main House (宗家, Sōke ): The main house contains all of the direct blood relatives of the Chiyoko founder,Chiyoko Nero and his direct descendants. All of the Chiyoko members are born with extremely high reiatsu. Formerly, they resided in Hokutan, the 3rd District of Rukongai. They are charged with running the clan. Two have been captains. It is also the only House in the clan still active. *'Branch House' (分家, Bunke ): The branch house consists of those clan members who were not related the the clan's founder upon his foundation of the clan. They were regulated to serving the Main House, and were usually the bodyguards of main house members.The branch house was stationed in the unnamed 17th District of Rukongai. Clan Leadership Edit *'Clan Head' (部族主席, Buzoku Shuseki ): The leader of the Main House, as well as the entire clan. *'Clan Lady' (部族奥方, Buzoku Okugata ): The Clan Head's wife. Clan membersEdit *Chiyoko Nero(Clan Head) *Yao o Akemi Chiyoko(Captain of 4th squad) *Keiko Chiyoko(Clan guard) *Reiko Chiyoko(Captain of 7th squad) *Tomoko Chiyoko(Clan Lady) *Yoshiko Chiyoko